bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Niños de Izanami: Separación
The Children of Izanami: Seperation Let's Party! Celebrations and Invitations It had been nearly three days since the dramatic disappearance of the V-14's group from the outskirts of abandoned neighbourhood and factory turned into a Temple filled with extremists of the Red Sun, supplied by the Ahijados in hopes to cripple the Soul Society's Gotei 13. News spread like wildfire of a cataclysmic energy whirlwind visible to the entire Soul Society, having alerted the citizens and the Gotei 13 briefly before it was stated that the 10th Division took responsibility in diposing of a threat to the peace and stability of the city ; of course, Shindo never openly announced it was a criminal organization who did his job, inadvertantly solving his problem while wasting his resources and time. Since then, Angelika announced everyone to rest up for the next few days and lay low, due to the possibility that the 10th Division Captain might be looking for them. After a few days of no-show of 10th Division Soul Reapers knocking on doors and making their presence within the Rukon Districts, Hyōryū decided to hold a party at her house while her partner would continue on his 'meditations' as he declined. Thus is the reason for the entiriety of the rest of the V-14 arriving on Hyōryū's doorstep, with their personal affects and whatever party supplies they wanted to bring. Oliver had the courtesy to bring not only the usual box of alcohol refreshments, but he also brought a radio just to annoy the potentially meditating Shadō as well as wanting to play some tunes. Even Anton, out of potential influence from the blonde hot-head, had brought a noisemaker in order to increase potential noise as well as some outdoors food consisting of hot-dogs, hamburgers, and potato chip bags. Angelika, however, brought nothing but herself and her cigarettes (considering that she was the one that actually organized the setup). Now, as they stood in front of the door-step, Oliver rang the door-bell... "DING-DONG!" ...with his voice. "I hate Americans...." Anton deadpanned. The sound of loud swearing could be heard as Hyōryū ran with a slight pitter-patter sound as it came closer to the door. After a vague clicking sound could be heard, a sound following it led to a unexpected event from a believable person. BRACK! A shot from a uncharged Kido slug flew through the door, just underneath Oliver's "parts", striking a bent-up sign past it before blasting a good piece of earth in its wake behind them. "Why?!" Hyōryū said as she undid the first lock, "Didn't?!" Hyōryū undid the next one before quickly doing the rest in a fuming fit before opening it wide open, a smoking trail came from her right hand bearing her telltale Kido gun, bearing malicious angry glare at Oliver, "YOU USE THE DOORBELL, YOU IDIOT?!" Despite nearly having his "parts" torn off courtesy from a Kidō shot, Oliver was grinning like an idiot and trying his best to keep himself from laughing at the reaction he had gotten from the woman. "W...what....?" He managed to ask. "God, woman, you get mad too easily. Is it that time of the month again?" Anton, however, had other ideas. Instead of standing where he was, he was hiding and cowering behind the German woman (who was casually looking away from the scene). After the shot, he did not want to risk angering Hyōryū more than Oliver ever had. He had enough when she had kicked him in the groin twice in a row a few days ago. He wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistakes again.... ....or, so he hoped.... CRACK! A foot up towards those missed parts of Oliver's signaled that she was indeed pissed off, but had a sadistic smile and a angry twitch throbbing on her forehead, before she growled out, "No one likes a SMARTASS!" "Oh....Oh, God...." Oliver's mocking voice had been reduced to a squeak, his face had turned pale, and his eyes were crossed. It was all that it took to make him fall to his knees, his back hunched over. "I....it takes one to know one.... damn bitch...." He wheezed. "This...is what I get.... for doing.... party favors.... for the likes of you...." "....is it safe yet....?" Anton murmured, not daring to peek from behind Angelika. In turn, the German woman rolled her eyes slightly and shake her head sagely. "Yes, it's safe, Anton. You can stop trying to use me as a human shield now...." "That!" Hyōryū began shouting unapologetically to him, pointing an accusatory finger at him, "was for me missing you the last time you didn't you the doorbell!" After glaring at him, she looked over and smiled in a almost sensual manner towards Anton, walking over within a few strides on her bare feet, her short jeans bore a small black mini-skirt and she had a black top on as well, her hair done back in a short ponytail, with no real makeup but she bear a small light of party-going about to begin. "And this," she said with a husky tone, grabbing Anton's collar with a forceful grip, yanking him away from behind Angelika in time for her mouth to meet his in a hot, steamy kiss. After what seemed like forever what turned out to be a few seconds, she let go of his mouth with a liquid trail leading back to her own, smiling cockily back, "is for both the time I kicked your nuts and saving my life a few days ago." There were very few things that could shake Angelika's composure. She had seen rather horrifying sights, had been a victim of Oliver's "shock" pranks, and even stared down death more than once without a rather calm face. So when Hyoryu had suddenly started to walk over towards the two, she simply stepped out of the way (much to the chagrin of Anton) and expected the usual. What she didn't ''expect was the locking of lips. Therefore, she joined Oliver in sharing an expression of absolute shock and even a slight gasp, rendered speechless when Hyoryu had pulled the stunned Russian into a kiss that would've made Cassenova blush. And the most shocking part? Anton was the least surprised. When she pulled away, his eyes were widened considerably, but it was clearly not to the extent of the two others. It only took a few seconds before his lips curled into a small smile, and he raised the back of his hand up to get rid of the annoying spit trail that had been left behind. "Well, that is one definite and unique way of making it up to me...." He admitted, keeping his tone calm and casual. "W....what the fuck have you been smoking, woman?!" Oliver could only stare at Hyoryu in disbelief, still on his hands and knees. The Russian had been cowering in fear of her, and she had ''kissed him? He was seriously thinking that she was on her time of the month. Hyoryu winked at him, wrapping her shoulders around him as she tip-toed over to place her heated breath next to his ear, saying huskily with a mischievious grin, "That was just the appetizer for the feast later, you red-blooded hunk you. As she looped around his shoulder with her hip meeting his as she brough out a cigarette pack, saying, "I got some good stuff if yours is too weak, Oliver. I'm pretty sure you're nutcrack lag could use some right now. s She snickered as she winked over at Anton and looked at Angelika, instantly dropping her smile and cocked a brow, "whatcha looking at, Nazi?! Haven't you ever seen people kiss before?!" That immediately caused Angelika to snap her head away, and she raised a fist to her mouth to cough innocently. "Yes, well.... that particular moment was quite surprising...." She muttered, putting on a glancing look and retaining her own casual composure. Now, all the American gunman could do was sputter in anger and shock, which was only fueled by the mocking look, smirk, and light chuckle Anton was giving him behind Hyoryu's back (albeit the chuckle could've been seen as a response to Hyoryu's own whisper. "Oh, you are both such bastards!!!" He growled, immediately pushing himself up to his feet. Grabbing the two boxes of champaigne, he continued to grumble to himself with a comical cloud of steam over his head. The display caused Anton to chuckle as his eyes followed the fuming man as he entered the quarters. "Woah, I think you did quite a bit of overkill to his ego...." He commented lightly, his tone low and somewhat teasing "Nah, he'll get over it when he gets drunk," she said nonchalantly, before stuffing the pack back into her pocket, looking towards Angelika, with cock towards her house, "c'mon, herr leader! Let's go party!" She said out in a happy happy-go-lucky tone, leading Anton with a gentle pull on her arm towards the entry and into the living room, party decorations with red wrappings along the room, junk food established on a newly bought table along with a large trough sized cooler with beer and liquor of fine quality within them "Yo nutcracker!" Hyōryū yelled jokingly, before pulling a specially wrapped bottle within the trough cooler, still having an arm looped with Anton's, giving him a smirk before saying, "you earned this. I had Enrico deliver this as a part of my reward, as a gift to you." As Angelika followed with her hands in her pockets, Oliver set the boxes down and turned towards the two with a skeptical eyebrow. He had to resist from grinning and maintaining a scowl even as he saw the bottle. "Tch...." He grumbled, walking over to them and relieving Hyōryū of it. "Yank my chain, only to throw me a bone later. Thanks...." He drawled, rolling his eyes. "Go ahead, dumbass!" She shouted with a impatient frown, but still bore a jocular calvalier attitude, sitting down on the leather couch with Anton right next to her, "I made sure to shop for it. You'll like it, trust me." Anton couldn't help but smirk a little, leaning back in the couch and relaxing himself. He watched as Oliver eyed her with a skeptical look for a moment more, before promptly grasping the top of the bottle with his fingers and pulling off the cap. After flinging it away, he put the bottle to his mouth, tilted his head back, and started chugging the contents. "Wow...." The Russian muttered. "Cautious and yet not so cautious to just drink the whole thing at once." It promptly earned him a middle finger from Oliver in response. Hyōryū sighed, saying whisftully, "A 1863 Scott from the World of the Living itself, and its chugged by an ungrateful american," she looked over to Angelika before reaching into her pocket and got out a small black box about two times the size of a proposal ring but about the same square edges and feel of a leather bound box, "this is for you, Angelika. Think you'll appreciate this more than I would."